The invention relates generally to lamps and, more particularly, to wedge base lamps and lamp bases for engagement and improved electrical contact in a fixture having a push-in type socket.
Lamps and lamp fixtures having push-in type sockets are well known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,710, to Devir et al, provides an electric lamp with an insulating base providing improved wire retention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,278, also to Devir et al discloses an electric lamp with an insulating base. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,417 provides a two-part wedge base for a lamp. In electric lamps of this type a press seal is formed near the base bulb with the lead wires filament extending out of the envelope to through the base to make electrical connection with electrical contacts within the socket of the fixture. Generally, the lead wires are bent back onto the base and positioned for optimum electrical contact.
It is important to accurately fix the wires at the base so that they align with the contacts within the socket when the bulb is inserted into the socket. Several prior art expedients are known to provide a base which secures and locates the lead wires, including those disclosed in the patents cited above. Often these prior expedients require multipiece bases that must be assembled and glued together. In other instances, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,417, the parts of the base are sonically welded (col. 3, lines 46–50) which requires costly sonic welding equipment. However, it would be advantageous to provide a wedge base that can be snapped together to secure the lead wires or otherwise easily assembled. It also would be advantageous to have a base that can be used to secure the wires and provide an appropriately configured base to fit into the socket for envelopes that do not employ a press seal.